


The deer and his parents

by SaSatan



Series: The deer and the wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Stilinski Family Feels, deer-centaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stilinski learns something new about his new family. But it's fine, he loves his little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deer and his parents

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble and some family stuff  
> should clear some question   
> sorry for any mistakes.

To say that John was shocked, is a bit understated.  
And he has all the right to be shocked.

Then his five month old son just sneezed, which was adorable, but changed into Bambi at the same time.

 

Which is also cute, but John was sure that his son is human. Not a deer.

 

With the cup of hot coffee in his left hand, the plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs, he turned around and looked for his wife. Claudia should know what to do.

 

Finding her in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, he waited patiently, with his cup of coffee and his breakfast.

 

Claudia didn't ask nor made a sign of acknowledge that she knew her husband is there.

 

After she rinsed, tapped her toothbrush so it isn't to wet, she put it back in the right place, drying her mouth and turned to John, who still waited patiently.

 

“Can you explain to me, why our son is a deer now.”

 

John expected some other reaction, that of confusion or even fear. But she looked overjoyed.

 

Clapping in her hands once, she ran pass John to the living room, where their son was trying to stand up.

 

Claudia tried to help him a little, not taking the work of their son. John stand there again where he was a few minutes ago. With his now cool coffee and his breakfast in each hand.

Still, not understanding what is happening. At least his wife is happy.

 

 

After their newborn finally managed to stand up and walk a little around the house, Claudia behind him, nearly crying of joy, John sat down on the couch and put his now cold coffee and breakfast on the coffee table.

 

Letting a quiet sigh, he rubbed with his palms his eyes, still not believing what is going on.

 

Claudia praised their son, getting a happy respond for that, and then he changed from Bambi to their human son.

 

His wife took their son in her arm and sat down next to him, the five month old reaching for his father. Claudia was smiling brightly.

And she finally explained.

 

After an hour, John nodded. Accepting what Claudia was saying. And how she didn't expect that their son will become a deer, too.

 

 

As he asked, why she never said something about that, her being a deer-centaur, she just laughed and hit him on his shoulder.

 

“You didn't ask, my love!”, he should have known. He did know who he wanted to marry.


End file.
